Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a curved display device and a method of fabricating the same.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) panel includes two transparent substrates and a liquid crystal layer therebetween. The liquid crystal layer may be controlled to adjust optical transmittance of each pixel to thereby display a desired image.
For a vertical-alignment (VA) mode LCD panel, when an electric field is applied to the liquid crystal layer, liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal molecules are aligned normal to the substrates, and this allows image light to be transmitted through the liquid crystal layer in the VA mode. For the VA mode, the LCD panel may include liquid crystal domains, each of which is configured to align the liquid crystal molecules therein in a specific direction, and the presence of such liquid crystal domains may contribute to improvement in the viewing angle characteristics of the LCD panel. For an in-plane switching (IPS) mode LCD panel, when an electric field is applied to the liquid crystal layer, liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal molecules are aligned parallel to the substrates, and this allows image light to be transmitted through the liquid crystal layer in the IPS mode.
Recently, a variety of studies have been conducted to develop a curved display panel provided with a curved display region providing an image with improved stereoscopic and immersion effects to a user.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.